


A Yandere's Past

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: A Yandere [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dick's Past, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, No emotions, dick's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Dick Grayson has never felt anything.It's not that it's not normal for him.When he was with his...'friends' at Gotham Academy,he never felt happy.He pretended to feel emotions.He pretended to care.He pretended to be a NORMAL person.After his parents died.He PRETENDED to feel sad.He drew fake tears.He never felt upset or sad that they had died.Even when he was with the team.He didn't feel happy or sad when they needed comforting.He just didn't feel.And that was okay.-.-Dick meets his soulmate for the first time.





	A Yandere's Past

**Author's Note:**

> This entire work is part of a mini-series I'm starting.There's only gonna be about 2-3 books on this AU.Nothing else XD  
> This is also for a friend of mine named Victoria! Thank you so much girl!Your the best!This is for you.
> 
> Song:-Creepy Old Music Box "When Memories Break"
> 
> Sorta short sorry XD

I never felt anything.Just emptiness.It's normal for me.Not for other kids though.When I was in 3rd grade,Other kids bullied me because I didn't act like them.I slowly realized that if I didn't act like them,they would continue to bully me.So,I pretended to be happy.I pretended to feel sorrow.I pretended to have friends.And I pretended to be NORMAL.

My Mother wanted to help me in any way she could.The doctors didn't understand what was wrong with me.Even though they had told her countless times before there was nothing they could do,she still tried to do anything,anything at all,that could make me FEEL something.

It never worked.

My father was WAY different from my mother.He didn't worry at all.He actually encouraged me to not be normal.I remember him telling me,"One day,you'll meet someone that will make you feel...complete."I didn't understand what he meant by that.But,as I grew older,I began to understand why my condition was so bad.

-.-

 

"Robin."Batman shouted,his sidekick was climbing up the ladder to get up the roof of the building.As soon as he was up there,he laid eyes on the Flash.Dick had only met the Flash a few times,maybe five times at the most."Flash."Robin acknowledged the speedster's presence.The blonde smiled.

"Hey Robin.How are you?"Dick forced a smile."Fine.You?"Flash smiled,telling him he was also fine."Dick went back to a frown.The Flash turned to Batman."Are you sure?"Batman asked.The Flash nodded."Of course!He needs some friends!"  
Friends...

Dick had heard of the word before.He didn't think much of it.His mother had told him that making friends was very important.But,he didn't care about...'friends'.He had better things to do.

Like,nothing.

Batman put a hand on his sidekick's shoulder,making Robin look up at his mentor."There's someone who wants to meet you."Robin looked over and his eyes widened as he watched a boy,maybe a year or two older,step out behind the Flashes leg.

He had the same costume on,except it was yellow.His eyes were emerald green,with his red bangs getting in the way of some of the sparkles.The boy walked up to him and smiled,holding out a hand.  
"Hi!I'm Kid Flash!But you can just call me Wally!"

Dick stilled stared."W..."Wally blinked,looking at him,his smile fading."Wally...?"The speedster's smile returned as he nodded."Yeah!That's me!Your...Robin right?"Dick nodded,smiling a bit.

He had never felt like this before.He never felt his heart beat so fast.It seemed almost impossible,but...he felt...happy...?He couldn't quite place it,but he felt...different.

That was when he realized,this boy,was the person he had been looking for all his life.The ONE his father had mentioned to him that would one day come and FIX him.This boy was EVERYTHING.This boy needed PROTECTING.This boy needed HIM.As Dick needed him.

This boy,was the love of his life.

And he would do anything in his power to make sure he was HIS.

-.-

:4 Years Later:  
-Mount Justice-

Robin ran into Mount Justice,wanting to see his best friend.(That was soon to be more)Today was the day,he was ACTUALLY going to tell him.Going to tell Wally his true feelings.  
He ran into the entertainment room,smiling and laughing.But once he fully got in there.

He saw HER.

Artemis was KISSING HIS WALLY!

Robin stared as his eyes widened behind his mask.He almost gasped.He found the rest of the team in the room,congratulating the newly found...COUPLE?!!?

Robin didn't know what to say.He was to much in shock.He soon found himself connecting eyes with Wally who was smiling at him."I did it dude!I asked her out!Awesome right?!"That was when Robin realized.

He DIDN'T love him.

And that was NOT okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading!


End file.
